


Downgrade

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, Flirting, Kidnapping, M/M, Riding, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Prowl is forced into a job with Lockdown yet again. A job, and nothing more. A sequel to my other work, 'upgrade'.
Relationships: Lockdown/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Downgrade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my buddy @pastelpaperplanes on tumblr. Cracked this out in a day, come get y'all's juice.

Prowl had been in his upgraded form for about three months now, and with the upgrades, came with new changes. One in particular, came with one of his fellow teammates, Jazz. He had been 'dating' Jazz since his upgrades (he believed that's what Sari referred to it as), and it was honestly...lovely. Jazz was a wonderful...what was it, 'boyfriend'? (Human terminology for this sort of thing was different from Cybertron's) as he was an autobot ally. He was kind, attentive, humourous, compassionate, and ever offering both his audial, and his berth to Prowl. Just this morning, Jazz surprised him with an 'anniversary gift', in the form of a bouquet of yellow lilies. Flowers that Prowl, just earlier that week, had expressed his fascination with, and it only further showed just how much of a wonderful partner he was.  
It was why Prowl was only further disgusted with himself as he peered at the mech beside him. They had both come to the same location to track down a certain seeker fem. Lockdown was on the hunt because fem's were worth quite the pretty credit, and Prowl was interested in keeping a decepticon off the streets of Detroit. Like before, they had agreed to work together. Though this time, Prowl swore off any offers of 'toys', proving to himself that he could, and HAD changed. Unfortunately, someone had refused to do the same.  
Lockdown clicked his glossa to get his attention. 

"Aye, Prowl."

"Yes?"

"You used to be a slim little thing, where would YOU hide around here?"

Prowl, trying to ignore the others optics scoping his frame, decided to assess the situation. This situation was different from last time. The fem had dragged them outside of the city streets, keeping them within the woods. She had crashed here, due to a clipped wing, (which was quite the shot from Lockdown) leaving her grounded, but far from handicapped. Prowl jumped onto the branch above them, taking a minute to scope the scene out. The sun had started to rest in the horizon, causing a black, thick blanket of darkness to cover the scene. This fem was smart, with her thin frame, it was easy for her to stay still amongst the foliage, and stay hidden for who knows how long.

"Hmm...I think I know where I'd hide. See how the foliage gets thicker, right ahead of us? I suspect she's hiding there."

Lockdown nodded, calculating. Brutal as he was, he was just as clever.

"We can't even follow her inside, too perfect for an ambush. But our little bird is too scared to come out. Quite the standstill."

"Not to mention she could easily wait us out. We can't exactly beat her in the waiting game. She'd die from energon loss by then, and we need her alive."

"We can make her come out. Every sentient being is motivated by something. Put yourself in her frame, what would you want, more than anything?"

Prowl fiddled his claws together, lightly humming.

"Hmm...a medic, a rescue...energon."

"I doubt she's stupid enough to fall for a simple energon cube trap."

"This is true. Though..she's just as smart enough to take an opportunity of a wounded, defenseless autobot."

They both turned their optics to meet their gaze, and Lockdown lightly chuckled.

"Oh you are a bad, bad little mech~...let's do it, sugar."

"Sweet words from a bitter face."

"Fortune cookie spoutin' aft."

He leaned his pede up to firmly kick the tree that Prowl was perched in, making him plunk down to the dirt below. Lockdown leaned down, hooked hand forcing the others chin up to meet his daze. 

"I'll try to make this as convincing as possible. Without hurting that pretty little hood of yours."

"Good thing I'm not scared to return the favor."

Prowl lifted his pedes up, and planted his pedes right into the others face. While Prowl wasn't as light as he used to be, he had more power, especially in his new, weighted pedes. Meant he hit hard enough to send Lockdown into the tree behind him. Lockdown carefully wiped the energon from his lip, chuckling. Primus, that was hot. His energon was freshly spilled, and rushing over his entire frame. No doubt the little fly would've sensed it. Lockdown stood up again, and as Prowl made a motion to deliver another blow, Lockdown grabbed the pede, and used his hook to dig into the others upper thigh. Not enough to ruin him permanently, just enough to make a cascade of liquid rush down the others thigh.

"Funny, you SHOULD be scared of me, darlin'"

He chuckled as Prowl's back hit the dirt again, with Prowl groaning in pain. Cute little actor.

"You ain't worth the time, long legs. Have fun bleedin' out."

With that, Lockdown disappeared into the foliage. Prowl was honestly impressed that this was ALL the damage he did. If anything, this was gentle for Lockdown. Prowl rolled over, holding onto his wounded leg. It wasn't even that deep of a cut, but from the flush of energon, it looked rather bad. And that was just enough to bring a rustling sound behind them. She was falling for it. It wasn't long before the rustling evolved to footsteps, and from the corner of his optics, he saw black, and the blue of heels. A light giggle came from her.

"Well..guess today's my lucky day."

She lifted her claws to finish the job (she maybe a decepticon, but she wasn't messed up enough to siphon energon from a live victim), before her mouth was suddenly covered, and stasis cuffs were clamped around her wrists, sending her to the ground next to Prowl. Lockdown lightly clicked his glossa.

"Is it REALLY, little birdie?"

He leaned down to help Prowl up, and the look of betrayal on her face...it was a look that Prowl enjoyed seeing on most decepticons, as vengeful as it sounded.

"We're still keeping the deal, yes?"

"Yeah yeah, you interview her for the details you need, I take her off to the bidder with the biggest pockets. Meet you back at the ol' hideout?"

"You first."

"Oh come on, Sugar,"

He started, lifting the seeker and throwing her over his shoulder, hand on her aft.

"All of this, and you still don't trust me?"

"All of this, and you're STILL lewd?"

He gestured to the hand on her aft, and he shrugged.

"Aye, mech's got his vices. Mine just so happens to be a thin frame."

He walked past Prowl, chuckling as he stared back at him.

"I'm a sucker for pretty lil things. You of all bots should know that."

He transformed, and as Slipstream found herself trapped in his trunk, he sped off. Prowl sighed. Lockdown was a pervert. Lockdown was after his own interests. Unlike his Jazz, ever selfless and modest. It was obvious who was the clear choice. So...why did Prowl find his entire frame ignite with heat whenever he saw that crooked smile? He lightly shook his helm. That was the past. This was but a job, Prowl, not some twisted means of a date. Prowl tried not to think too much about the thoughts that greedily tugged at the back of his processor, and transformed, speeding to follow Lockdown back to his base of operations. 

\-------

"It's a little...barbaric, don't you think?"

"What? The mouthplate?"

"No, whatever is going to happen to her after that mouthplate comes off."

Prowl took a sip of his energon, taking a minute to glance at the prisoner. Prowl had attempted interrogations, but after ages of annoying, meaningless banter, Lockdown found that her being unconscious was more useful. Least it gave them enough peace of mind to tend to Prowl's wound, as well as letting Lockdown check to see how much a fem like this went for. Lockdown shrugged.

"Not my problem. Why you care anyway? She's just a con with a smart mouth."

"She's sentient. That's why I care. Lockdown, your business is your own, and I'm happy she's off the streets, but selling her as if she's some token?"

"Hey, I need new toys to play with. Imma get 'em how imma get 'em."

Prowl took a moment to let his words hang, before he lightly scowled. 

"Lockdown, are you going to?..."

Lockdown raised a brow, before barking in laughter, shaking his helm.

"What? No! I'm a pervert, and she's got a frame I can toy with all night long, but I don't mess with my own products. Besides, I like watching the optics when I have my fun. Get to see what they're thinkin', and that's the fun part."

Lockdown leaned forward, arm wrapped around the others waist as he pulled him into his side.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, long legs, I'd say you sounded jealous."

Even past the visor, Lockdown could read Prowl's face like a book. Annoyed, and slightly intimidated. A Prowl speciality. 

"Jealous of being tied up and being at the mercy of some neanderthal that REEKS of cheap high grade?"

"Exactly. Ya see, Prowl,"

He put his data pad down, and pressed his chest against Prowl's. Prowl wasn't making too many motions to move away from him, but he was ridiculously tense. Lockdown couldn't blame him. Everyone WANTED to do the right thing, but when the opportunity came along, the smart ones went bad. And Prowl was about to be absolutely rotten.

"I know exactly about your little relationship with Jazzy boy. What is it? Two months?"

"...yes. Today is our anniversary."

"Aw, ain't that peachy?"

Lockdown lifted the others body up, only to settle him back down right on the control panels, allowing himself to plop in the driver's seat in front of his all too familiar partner.

"You think you just love Jazz. And I get that. He's cute, Mr. Dependable and all, and well, he's got me beat in the lip department, I'll give him that. But the thing is...fly girl here ain't the only one who's trapped. You're MY bounty too."

"You say it so confidently, as if it's fact."

"It is. You wanna know how I know? Because you don't push me aside."

Prowl was about to prove him wrong, when Lockdown had leaned forward, mouth clamped right on that perfect spot on the others neck. Prowl placed his hand on the other's forehead, weakly attempting to push him away. Prowl shouldn't be falling for any of this. It'd be easy to take advantage of his distraction, yet here Prowl was, practically weak against the others touch. The chuckle against his neck cables only further softened him up for the blows to come.

"See? You're mine Prowl. You like Jazz, but you REALLY like getting fragged by me. Even worse?"

Lockdown lifted up his hook hand, and dragged it down the others doorwing. The sound was excruciating on his audial, his metal, and his panel, forcing a desperate cry out of his mouth.

"I absolutely LOVE giving you what you want."

As Lockdown expected, Prowl gave no resistance as he clicked open his valve panel, servos running up and down the lips, loving how the fluid clung to his fingers. Prowl gave a light shake of his helm. What was he doing? Jazz had been treating him like he was the most precious treasure ever to exist. And here he was, letting Lockdown mark him as if he was a chew toy.

"No, w-wait."

"I'm sorry, are you saying you DON'T want this?"

"I-I don't want to hurt Jazz-"

"Way I see it, he's hurting YOU. He ain't giving you enough of what you want. I can tell. You're SO tense, baby. I gotta loosen you up."

Before Prowl could save himself, Lockdown issued a full assault, shoving three fingers into his eager valve, and began fingering him, right down to the knuckle. It was rough, lustful. And unfortunately, Prowl had leaned back, and allowed it to consume him. Lockdown chuckled, loving the wet, lewd sounds that came from such a stuck up frame. He kept spewing words as his dentae marked up his frame, not caring how visible and obvious the marks were.

"Primus look at you. THIS is the Prowl I remember. The one that just goes limp when I finally get my hand on him. This valve missed me too, look at it."

Prowl could barely register the command over the sound of his own ecstasy, but Lockdown forced his gaze downward, showing the flood of thick, pink fluid. It cascaded from his swollen lips, to the controls, and down onto the floor.

"And I remembered EXACTLY how to make you gush. Do you remember, sugar?"

"N-no, don't, p-please, I-I-AHH!!"

Prowl's vocalizer nearly gave out as Lockdown introduced a fourth finger, and rammed them against just the PERFECT spot. There was that familiar tightening around him, the familiar hands grabbing at his arm. That familiar drooling mouth, the familiar steam coming from those poor vents. Lockdown snickered as he slowly pulled his hand away, watching the fluid drip down his arm.

"Oh, I remember that all too familiar scream, darlin'. You remember what else was familiar?"

"L-lockdown, please don't-"

"Open."

Prowl believed in processor over matter. But as his lips opened up to accept the others servos, he knew his processor was gone, with his body's needs taking priority.

"That's it. Open wider, lemme see."

Prowl opened his mouth further, letting the oral fluid cascade down his chin, and his glossa lapping and roaming around the others filthy servos. 

"That's it. You haven't forgotten me. I almost feel bad for you. Jazz doesn't treat you how you want it. Lemme guess, he likes holding your hand and smilin' at you when you do it. It's sweet, but you need to be taken care of. Everyone does, really."

Lockdown used his hook hand to pop open his spike panel, not wanting Prowl to stop enjoying himself. 

"Like me. Hop on it, and ride it. And it ain't just for me. You need a damn good spiking. And I wouldn't take away a good frag from even my worst enemy."

Prowl should just kick the spike head on, and turn Lockdown into the elite guard. But as his greedy mouth soaked the servos, and as he watched the spike gently throb in anticipation, Prowl couldn't even think of refusing. His body was moving before he could even mull over the notion of saying no, and he found himself at the others lap, slowly sinking down onto the spike. They both shared a groan of relief, taking a moment to get themselves situated. Lockdown was the first to break the silence, lightly chuckling.

"I missed this view, big bust. Missed you gettin' all tight around me. You missed this too, didn't ya?"

Prowl pulled the hand out of his mouth, only for Lockdown to indulge himself, holding onto his face as his thumb ran across the others bottom lip. Slowly, sloppily. Lockdown hadn't had the pleasure of fragging Jazz, but he knew that he didn't treat Prowl how he was supposed to. He probably ran his hands over his frame, telling him how pretty he was. But Prowl NEEDED to be felt up like a buy mech; sloppily, ravishingly. Prowl wasn't good at love, but damn did he do lust.

"You don't have to say it, sweetheart. I can see it. Now, use me up."

Prowl hesitated, taking a moment to reach down, feeling the bulge of his spike lightly extend his frame. He shouldn't. He should get off, scream at him for making him be so impure. Instead, he slowly raised his hips up and down, letting himself groan into the other's hand.

"That's it. Go low and slow all ya want. Aye, don't gimme that look, you like how I talk. Jazz...he's what you want. But baby, I'm what you NEED."

Prowl hated himself. His words were cruel, stupid, and very much true. He didn't respond with words, choosing instead to indulge in his vices, sinking himself fully onto the others spike. Jazz was slender and long, and while that was nice, Lockdown was perfectly thick, stretching him in a way he hadn't had in such a long time. It was mere kliks before Prowl's hips were clanging against Lockdown's, forcing him to cry out against his hand. Lockdown wasn't faring better, groaning and snarling as Prowl continued on, eager.

"L-Lockdown."

"Ah, no more silent treatment, eh? Shoot, darlin'."

"I-I hate you."

Lockdown let out a bark of laughter, only to be silenced as Prowl let loose, crashing against his thighs so roughly, he knew he was tearing well into his paint. It wasn't long before Prowl overloaded, pouring onto the others lap. He didn't even stop as Lockdown overloaded. He just had one message replaying across his mind, over and over, and that message was 'more'. 'More', as if it was life or death to obey. Even as Lockdown tossed his helm back to swear as he was forced into overload, Prowl didn't stop. He was tempted for a moment, as Lockdown ran his hook down his back, only ruining his paint further.

"Oh FRAG baby, you're gonna ride me till it HURTS, ain't ya?~"

Prowl snarled in response, only riding him further. Prowl had so much more to worry about. Making it back to base, getting a gift for his anniversary. But as his valve only milked the spike further, Prowl didn't care in the slightest, being content with riding Lockdown into oblivion. 

\------

"Frame might've changed, but DAMN that stamina is still there. TEN overloads. Didn't even know I had that much in the tank!"

Lockdown laughed. Prowl tried to find his mind (despite it being lost some overloads ago), but until then, Lockdown had his arm wrapped around him, allowing him to take a moment to cool down. With his free hand, Lockdown lit up his cy-gar, and held it in between his dentae, taking an inhale. Lockdown was plenty pleased, damn near humming. Meanwhile Prowl was sitting there, bloated, scratched, bitten, and satisfied. Oh so satisfied, and oh so guilty. He just cheated on Jazz, on his anniversary. With Lockdown. Why DID he do it? He had so many chances of leaving. So many chances to set himself free. Yet as he wrapped his legs around the others hips, palm at his chest as he snatched the cy-gar from the others mouth, Prowl came to a realization. He inhaled the chemicals, and slowly breathed them right into Lockdown's snickering face.

Guilt tasted good.


End file.
